


Thrax: Red Right Hand

by thenightetc



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: Betrayal, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got to thinking about how Thrax acts towards his minions and vice versa--how <i>they</i> seem to think they're all on the same side, but <i>he's</i> completely willing to sacrifice or just plain murder them at the earliest convenience--and this was the result.</p><p>Slow-paced Thrax fanvid set to Red Right Hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrax: Red Right Hand

The music for this one is "Red Right Hand", by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds (the first two verses of the Scream 3 version spliced with the last verse of the regular version–the rest of the verses either didn’t fit my idea or I wasn’t sure what to do with them).


End file.
